


Conspiracy

by Asynca



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Fix, F/F, because honestly fuck canon, here guys I have a better gayer canon for you, spoilers for 8.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Based on theleaked dialogue between Thalyssra and Lor'themar in 8.3. Anyway I've fixed it and I made it gay. Enjoy.Spoilers for 8.3.





	Conspiracy

The last time Jaina had visited the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, she had barely been able to look upon it. Theramore had blossomed in the spring, and because of that, Jaina had been unable to set eyes upon all these hundreds of pretty pink trees without feeling hot fire _sear _through her. She’d wanted to _raze _every single blossom from the vale to the earth. It was bittersweet hearing later that many of them had been.

And yet, with the Sha gone and with the Old Gods driven back beyond the veil, this vale was restored: little saplings poked out of the ground towards the bright sky, managing only a few blossoms each. The Vale was born anew.

It was fitting, Jaina thought, admiring the view from the terrace. Soon, the scar that had torn this great land in half would be completely healed.

“This is such an incredible city, is it not?”

Recognising the voice, Jaina looked over her shoulder. First Arcanist Thalyssra was standing a short distance away from her, a warm smile pulling at her lips. How long had she been standing there? Jaina felt a little silly for not knowing the answer. Rather than say as much, she simply nodded.

Thalyssra drew alongside Jaina at the edge of the terrace. “It brings me such peace to look upon it,” she told her, casting her eyes indulgently across the surrounds. “The architecture is so unique, and so wonderfully reflective of the reds and golds out in the Vale. I confess I find myself wandering around like a wide-eyed child, wishing I could stay here much longer and drink in all the beauty. Did you know that whole building over there is a vast library?” Her eyes rested on palace in the distance. “The whole building! Scholarship is prized here, so these ‘lore masters’ and their acolytes study each legend, every myth that’s ever been… that’s ever…” She noticed Jaina’s expression and appeared to realise she’d bee gushing. Looking somewhat sheepish, she chuckled. “I’m sorry, of course you know it’s a library. I forget that _you _haven’t been trapped in a bubble for ten thousand years.”

Jaina had to smile at that. “Well, I don’t need to have been trapped in a bubble to have had my head in the sand.”

Thalyssra considered that, immediately understanding the implication. “You haven’t visited it either.”

Jaina felt a little thrown by how quick Thalyssra was. She was used to being the smartest person in the room. “That’s right,” she said slowly, “I haven’t.”

Thalyssra was watching her, again considering her reply. “That seems rather an important thing for a mage to miss,” she observed. “You must have been very busy on your last visit to not have even walked through it.”

Jaina felt like that wasn’t the exact question Thalyssra was asking her. It was carefully phrased, Jaina realised: Thalyssra was giving her the opportunity to just agree with that statement and say no more of the matter—or the opportunity to talk about it. Again, Jaina was both slightly impressed and also a little bothered by Thalyssra’s sharpness. It felt a bit intrusive, she didn’t like people reading her. Aside from her own desires around privacy, though, there didn’t seem to be much of a reason to hide the nature of her last visit, even if she didn’t feel ready to discuss detail at this point. “Not so much busy on my last visit as preoccupied with darker thoughts and darker times,” she said. “Much darker times.”

Thalyssra’s mouth made an ‘ah’ shape, and she nodded once. She let that moment linger for a time so as not to trivialise it. Softly, she said, “Well, hopefully now that there is peace between the Horde and the Alliance at last, all those dark times have now past.” She was watching Jaina closely, and she wasn’t even trying to hide that she was. 

Jaina felt her cheeks burn a little; the weight of Thalyssra’s attention was somewhat oppressive. She was so much bigger than Jaina; big and muscular. ‘Big and muscular’ was familiar enough to make Jaina’s stomach flutter, but different enough, in this case, to make her deeply uneasy. 

Thalyssra didn’t seem uneasy at all. “Perhaps we could visit the library together, Jaina. Just you and I.”

Jaina’s stomach tightened. Fortunately, she needn’t think much about it. “While I would very much like that,” she said politely, thinking she perhaps in another lifetime she would, “unfortunately our ships are being readied to leave tomorrow. It would be improper of me to let them set sail without me, given that it’s my fleet.”

Thalyssra looked unfazed. “I can put off my visit there until after your ship has docked safely in Boralus and you’ve teleported back here,” she said. There was a twinkle in her eye. “That is, unless you don’t feel safe to teleport such long distances? I can have Oculeth set up a portal for you if you don’t think you can—”

Jaina scoffed. “I can manage this distance,” she said before she’d given it a second thought.

Thalyssra’s grin was both smug and triumphant. “Then it’s agreed, you’ll port back here once your people are safe on shore, and we’ll visit that legendary library together.”

Jaina’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh, _will_ I now?” she asked, realising how expertly Thalyssra had backed her into this corner. 

Thalyssra was smiling. “And after we’ve explored this library, it would be my great pleasure to introduce you to those in Suramar. I believe we have the most extensive arcane collection in all of Azeroth, greater even than that of Dalaran. I’m sure you will also be interested in how we’ve integrated the arcane into every aspect of how we live, how we eat, and even how we dress.”

Jaina’s eyes dipped to Thalyssra’s… rather scant robe. Truth be told, Jaina _had_ found herself wondering about the construction and enchantment of it. She had a feeling Thalyssra would be only to happy to show her exactly how she put it on—and how she took if off.

Jaina swallowed. Perhaps she was just making assumptions— after all, ‘big, muscular, and being very forward about wanting to spend time with her’ usually meant one specific thing. Maybe it didn’t in this case, though?

“So, what do you say, Jaina? Shall we—”

“I have duties in Kul Tiras,” Jaina found herself saying. “King Anduin requires my counsel for—”

“The King was the one who suggested you might be interested in our libraries in the first place.”

Eyes wide, Jaina let her jaw drop. “_Really_? Anduin told you that?”

Thalyssra nodded. “He also mentioned you might be long overdue for an opportunity to relax.”

Jaina exhaled, shaking her head. Unfortunately, it sounded exactly like something Anduin would say, and she could certainly believe he’d said it. She was also certainly going to leave some sort of conjured animal in his bed next time she visited. Something slimy. “It seems my own king is conspiring against me.”

“Would it really take a conspiracy for you to spend time alone with me, Jaina?”

Again, Jaina felt winded by her; it had been a long time since someone had been that forward with her. “That’s a moot point because a conspiracy had already taken place,” she could hear the dry note in her own voice. At least she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt.

“Has it been successful?”

Jaina felt her resolve crumbling. “I believe on this occasion it _has _been successful,” she said, scarcely able to believe it herself.

Now, Thalyssra’s smile deepened. “_Excellent,_” she said with such warmth, reaching out and placing a large hand on Jaina’s forearm. Though the fabric of her sleeve, Jaina could feel the hum of mana as Thalyssra continued. “I’ve been looking so forward to showing you Suramar. Like you, we value learning very highly there, and,” she locked eyes briefly with Jaina, “we also value the… _simple pleasures_ in life. Something I hope to show you myself.”

There was—no escaping that implication. Thalyssra _did _have designs on her. Even if Jaina had known exactly what to say to that, she wasn’t sure she could have said it. Thalyssra stretched her all the way to the edge of her comfort zone.

Mercifully, before she could overstep it, Thalyssra lifted her hand and looked back towards the Vale. “Pack a large suitcase for when you return,” she said simply, and then glanced at Jaina. “That is, if you think you can teleport one.”

Thalyssra was teasing her again. Jaina could teleport all of Proudmoore Keep if she wanted to. “You wouldn’t have room in Suramar for what I could teleport.”

Thalyssra looked pleased with that reaction. “Please. My magic is strong enough that I can make space in my closet for whatever you bring.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Then you should consider it one,” Thalyssra told her, standing and rolling her muscular shoulders to stretch them, eyes still on Jaina’s. “I very much look forward to your return.” Turning away, she _finally _lifted the weight of that oppressive charisma from Jaina’s own shoulders. “I wish you a swift trip back to Boralus.” She gave Jaina brief little smile over her shoulder as she left.

Breathless, Jaina watched her for a moment. Whether or not the return trip was swift was very much up to the Tidesage on her ship—a Tidesage who would fall under Jaina’s command. Watching Thalyssra leave, Jaina wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to ask of the Tidesage.

And yet, she was already wondering whether she could teleport an entire ship specifically to see if Thalyssra was powerful enough to fit it inside her closet. 


End file.
